Nida's Story
by Kris10
Summary: *Chapter 5 Up!* It's not what you think, really. Poor poor Nida... But read on! His life is improving!
1. Chapter One: Instructor

Nida's Story  
  
(Author's Note: Everyone knows who Nida is, but no one knows anything about him. Who could tell me Nida's life story as Square meant it? So I decided to do this fanfic about Nida, and what it's like to be the man no one remembers. So here begins Nida's Story. Square probably owns 99% of this fic. Also this is dedicated to my friends who are boys, Tom, Marc, Black Cat, Steve, Frog Luke and Matt, of which Nida is a mixture. Well, not quite like Luke but... Actually, Nida is based on Marc, who's quiet and shy, but really fun to be around. O.O I hope he doesn't read this...)  
  


Chapter One: Instructor

  
  
"Nida! Nida!" Someone shouted down the corridors. Nida turned to see Commander Leonhart walking quickly towards him. He noticed the Commander's expression and knew it wasn't about work.  
  
"Sir," Nida saluted. Squall saluted back.  
  
"At ease," Squall commanded. Nida then smiled.  
  
"You remember me sir," He joked. Squall laughed.  
  
"Yes I remember you Nida. Even better, you're invited to my wedding. Here, Rinoa insisted on the invite cards," He passed Nida a fancy envelope. Nida smiled, or perhaps he had still been smiling, and saluted again.  
  
"I'll be there sir, no matter what," Nida assured him. Squall smiled and walked away. Nida stared down at the envelope. _She'd_ be there. Could he really go? It had been enough for him to stand on the bridge with her. He wasn't obsessed with her, like some others, but still, they'd never really had a conversation.  
  
Nida carried on towards the training center. He planned to defeat some T-Rexuars and then go to the library. Perhaps Lucinda would be there? He had quite a strong relationship with the shy librarian.  
  
He got into the training center and was met by Selphie and Irvine. Nida wondered if they had really been training or if Irvine had been doing something he shouldn't in a place infested with blood thirsy monsters.  
  
"Hi Nida! How's things?" Selphie asked. Nida smiled at her, aware that Irvine was very protective over his women.  
  
"I'm fine Selphie. Say, who else is going to Squall's wedding?" Nida asked. Irvine scoffed.  
  
"He's only inviting close friends and family, jackass. Don't expect an invite," Irvine said arrogantly. Nida frowned, what was Irvine's problem? He'd always been horrible to Nida but why? At the same time Nida felt happy to be regarded as a close friend of the Commander of Garden.  
  
" I have an invite. So he's only invited a select few? Thought Rinoa would want a dramatic public wedding, guess Squall put his foot down," Nida said. Selphie nodded before Irvine pulled her away. She mouthed a goodbye and was gone. Nida shrugged and headed into the restricted area of the training center. This was for over level seventy-five only and Nida had just achieved level eighty-six.  
  
After facing a few T-Rexuars and Ruby Dragons Nida got bored and left. Garden sure was boring when you weren't on a mission. Nida put his gunblade on his shoulder and headed to the library. He hadn't even worked up a sweat.  
  
"Hey Lucinda!" Nida called when he saw her. He then realised she was talking to someone. He smiled when he saw who it was, Zell Dincht, the scrapper, the punk rocker, Lucinda's crush. Or soulmate as she had refered to him in her diary, which he hadn't read of course.  
  
"Zell! What are you doing here?" Nida called again. Zell jumped and grinned as Nida approached. Nida and Zell had been familiar with each other from when Zell had started Garden. Of course neither of them remembered much about it and both had gone their own seperate ways, but they still were quite close friends.  
  
"Gettin' some books for lesson plans for Quisty... And trying to chat up cute library staff," Zell replied. Lucinda blushed bright red and Nida felt sorry for her. She was so quiet and shy, she'd rather die than admit she had a crush on Zell. Nida also heard Quistis's name mentioned. He always noticed when someone mentioned her name. It was unusual, a name from the Celtic times. It meant 'leader of women' and that was certainly true of Quistis.  
  
"H-Here are your books," She said, handing Zell the huge pile of books, who promptly dropped them all, most all over Nida, who tried to catch them all. He dropped spme over the counter and Lucinda bent down to pick them up. Zell leaned over and she stood up, their heads banging. Nida knew that if Zell didn't have concussion, he's be in here a lot more now. She handed him the book then rushed around the counter.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Oh! Here, let me help you!" She looked at the cheek she'd banged, the one with the tattoo. There was no damage done, Zell's so called 'boyishly handsome' face was not going to be brutally scarred. Nida picked up the rest of the books, piling them up really carefully on top of the other books Zell had.  
  
"Where there's no sense, there's no feeling," Zell joked, then seeing the genuine concern in her eyes added. "I know how you could make it up to me though," Nida frowned, Zell didn't realise that if he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with this girl he shouldn't ask her out on a date.  
  
"A date to the Galbadia Hotel, c'mon, what d'ya say?" He asked. Nida was about to warn Lucinda that it wouldn't be very sophisticated to jump at the chance like a dog to a bone but...  
  
"Really?" She squeaked. "I'd love to!"  
  
"I'll pick you up at six then," He strode out. Lucinda dashed behind the desk again and Nida wandered to a nearby bookcase. Then he heard the "Hi Quistis" from Zell who was at the door. He forgot Zell and Lucinda, he forgot boredom, he forgot everything, his focus turned to hiding. Too late.  
  
"Nida? I haven't seen you for a while," She said. He forced hiomself to look at her. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and an even tighter top, showing off every wonderful curve. It was enough to make any man's temperature go up.  
  
"I've been in here mostly," He replied, quite aware that he felt slightly awed that she remembered him. He was even more awed by her, was it possible for a woman to look quite so perfect?  
  
"I heard you were invited to the wedding. Hell, that'll be funny. Squall making romantic wedding vows?" She chuckled. Nida was just standing there blushing. _Do something you dolt!_ He told himself.  
  
"So... How've things been since you saved the world?" Nida asked. Had Quistis been swept up into a showbiz lifestyle? Nida had heard she was going to be part of an advertising campaign for Mabelline. Quistis had definitely been born with it.  
  
"Boring really, and strangely annoying. The press are worse than the Trepies amd that's saying something," She leaned against the counter. Nida began to relax a little but not enough to feel comfortable. At least the bite bugs in his stomach had only turned to butterflies having a raucous party.  
  
"So, I heard you and Xu did a good job sorting Garden out while we were off in Esthar. You even got a few admirers," She winked. Nida blushed, he'd only ever wanted one person to admire him and that was her. The bold, elegant Instructor of history and battle strategy. Sure Nida had heard about the little group but he had done his best to stay away from them.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got a group valentine's card off them," Nida remembered. He didn't know why he forgot things, sometimes it was only what he was going to say next, other times it was more important things, like who his father was.  
  
"I got one from the Trepies and one from a mystery admirer," Her eyes twinkled as she smiled. Nida swore he'd kill whoever sent that card. He had liked her forever but he was always to scared she'd recognise his writing to send a card. He suddenly became very aware of himself.  
  
"Um... I have to go see Doctor Kadowaki. I'll catch you later," He said. Quistis nodded and turned to talk to Lucinda who rushed to help. Nida wasn't really wantching as he walked down the corridor outside the Library.  
  
"MOVE," came a voice. He stopped. Fujin had been let into Garden? Since when? Why hadn't the other students been informed? Absently he stepped aside, he hated confrontation.  
  
"You're pretty pitiful for a SeeD," A cold sharp voice cut into his thoughts like a knife. Nida saw Seifer Almasy standing arrogantly, arms crossed, slouching and trying to look tough. Rajin stood next to him guffawing like some mindless donkey.  
  
"At least I _am_ a SeeD, Seifer," Nida retorted. Seifer had bullied Nida for years, only because he had been quiet adn never fought back. Nida was going to enjoy his new found confidence.  
  
"Even _I_ can chat Trepe up!" He snapped back. Nida kept his cool.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Nida asked calmly as he could. By now there was a little crowd. A few people came to see the lap dog and the shy mouse scrap.  
  
"The Instructor is an easy lay," Seifer replied. That was it. Sod the rules about fighting in the corridors, he'd be damned if he didn't make Seifer regret that comment.  
  
"Well asshole, let's see if you can wield a gunblade as fast as you can wield your tongue," Nida pulled his gunblade out from behind him. The corridor cleared, the crowd pulling back to give them a good distance to fight. Seifer smirked and pulled out Hyperion. Both took off their jackets and began circling.   
  
Nida knew he could out wait Seifer, so he used his time to think of a way to beat him. Seifer was bigger than him, he was at least three inches taller, and well-built. Nida was muscled enough but Seifer still had a lot more power. Seifer could also use agility. Everyone had a weakness though, even Seifer. It was apparent when he leapt to attack.  
  
Seifer thrust to Nida's right. Nida parried easily and noticed how Seifer relied on his speed, leaving himself open to attack for a split second. Nida parried and defended himself until another oppurtunity came. Seifer brought his gunblade over his head and Nida thrust forward. His gunblade tickled the skin under Seifer's chin before anyone realised what had happened, let alone Seifer.  
  
"I win," Nida said simply, letting the gunblade fall to his side. Seifer blinked stupidly a few times then smirked.  
  
"Mouse wins," He agreed. Nida wiped his forehead on his sleeve.   
  
"What is going on?" The voice cut crystal clear through the shocked atmosphere. The crowd parted as Quistis made her way through. Seeing the gunblades she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Seifer? Fighting already? You didn't kick his ass too hard did you?" She asked. Seifer smirked even more as Nida put his jacket back on. Nida would have to shower before going to see Doctor Kadowaki.  
  
"No, I didn't touch him. I lost, instructor," Seifer admitted. Nida didn't give him the satisfaction of looking surprised, instead he concentrated on breaking a loose thread off his jacket. At least he could look respectful in detention.  
  
"L-Lost?" She repeated. Nida looked up, hurt. She didn't think he was powerful enough to face Seifer and win? She'd been his instructor for two years!  
  
"As in whooped my ass pretty bad. Hyne Trepe! You look about to faint!" He said. Nida looked at Seifer in a new light. Something in Seifer had changed, and for the better as well.  
  
"Nida? As in the quiet Nida that flew Garden against Galbadia? The one I taught?" She blinked a few times and then regained her composture. He couldn't believe she would talk about him as though he weren't there. How could she have overlook him so much. Then again, Leonhart and Almasy were always her favourites.  
  
"It wasn't Seifer who started the fight. I drew first, I'll take full responsibility. Leave the detention slip in my inbox," Nida said through clenched teeth. She hadn't believed in him. She had never though he could fight. She hadn't believed. Nida turned on his heel and stormed out of the corridor. He ran to his dormitory, slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed. He then put his head in his hands.  
  


*

  
  
Quistis watched Nida walk away angrily. She began wondering about him, she obvioiusly knew less about the quiet man than she thought.  
  
"That fight was over you Instructor," Seifer sneered as the crowd disbanded. "Never seen him fight back before. Quite amusing really, to see that little mouse get all worked up. Hell, he's good with a 'blade though," Seifer turned back to Quistis who was frowning. She felt guilty.  
  
"Over me, huh? Provoked no doubt. Nida's very... Private. You were wrong to stick you overlarge nose in," Quistis said thoughtfully. Seifer protectively reached up to his nose. Quistis gave him one of her special cold glares that she reserved for him and him alone and walked away. Seifer could think what he wanted.  
  
"Would Instructor No 14, Quistis Trepe, please make her way to the bridge? ASAP Quistis," Squall ordered through the tanoid. Quistis sighed, no time like the present. She'd apologise to Nida later. She walked as fast as she could to Squall's office. Once she got there she saw Squall buried under piles of paperwork.  
  
"Sir?" Quistis said. Squall looked up and gestured to a seat. Quistis wondered what this was about.  
  
"Would Nida make a good instructor?" Squall asked bluntly. Quistis was slightly taken aback. She thought back to only a few seconds ago. He had beaten Seifer, that took some doing. He was quiet but he was clever, as intelligent as Quistis, perhaps even more so.  
  
"Yes but he won't agree to be one," Quistis replied. Squall tutted and returned to his work. Quistis knew this was a dismissal and stood up. She had her hand on the door knob when Squall spoke again.  
  
"Quisty? I think Seifer has already called Nida a mouse at least once today. Nida needs a confidence booster. Just be his reference. He'd be a damned good instructor, we both know that... Please?" Squall begged. Quistis sighed and nodded her consent. How could she object when Squall said please?  
  
"Thanks," Squall said then returned to his work. Quistis had just signed Nida up for Instructor 16, she hoped he wouldn't hate her too much.  
  


*

  
  
Nida was furious. More with himself than anyone else. He held a lot of resentment to Seifer, but then, who didn't?  
  
As he made his way to the cafeteria he was amazed to hear whispers and see people watching him. He was half way there when a petite girl stopped him, blushing to the roots if her hair.  
  
"H-Hey... Um... Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Nida must have blushed as well.  
  
"No..." He said pushing passed. He heard the girl sniff them he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
"Quite popular aren't you?" Lucinda joked. Nida smiled shyly. "I can't believe you fought with _Seifer_ though. And _won_. I never doubted you were a good fighter, but to beat Seifer- hell, you must've been damned good," She continued. Nida's face grew even redder.  
  
"Seifer wasn't even trying," Nida told her. To his surprise Lucinda giggled.  
  
"Instructor Trepe didn't think so! She said you held your own pretty well. Oh yeah, she came into the library looking for you. She wanted to apologise or something," Lucinds continued to talk as Nida fell into thought. Quistis had been looking for him? Apologising? As an instructor she was obliged to set him detention or put him on reprt. But to apologise?  
  
"Me and Zell had a lovely time. The hotel is so beautiful at night. It was all lit up! It turned out Zell had booked a special table for us! Oh, it was so romantic. We talked about everything. I really do like Zell," She rambled on. There was only one person she really talked to, and that was Nida, so everything came out at once when she did talk. Nida often couldn't get word in edgeways. Nida half-listened. His mind was on a beautiful golden haired instructor.  
  
They passed the SeeD inboxes and Nida stopped to check his. No detention slip, but there was a postcard from his mother, a newspaper and an official looking envelope. It had the Balamb Garden stamp on it, Nida knew it had come from within Garden. A suspension? Before he had chance to open it Lucinda was squealing.  
  
"Oooh! Look! A rose! All for me! How romantic!" She squeaked. Nida smiled, he was happy things seemed to be going well for his closest friend. She could be happy for the both of them. Nida watched as she smelled the rose. His stomach protested by grumbling loudly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Nida! C'mon, let's get eating!" She pulled him off. Nida laughed helplessly as he was dragged through the main hall. Passed the directory, passed the Infirmary, passed the Quad. Finally the Cafeteria. Oh no...  
  
"Aw! How sweet! Mouse has found another one of it's kind," The drawl came from Nida's left. Nida stopped and faced Seifer square on.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is lap dog, but leave me out of it. I don't give a shite what you think of me, don't get others involved. Besides, she's _Zell's_ girl," Nida then turned and marched into the cafeteria. Lucinda followed.  
  
"I can see why you lost it with that bully. I guess he finds it even more fun now you rise to the bait," She pointed out. Nida shrigged and signalled to his aunt behind the cafeteria counter. They both sat down and Nida's aunt brought over a basket of food and left them to it.  
  
"Nida? What's wrong?" Lucinda asked as she buttered some toast. Nida picked out some toast, buttered it, and devoured it completely before answering.  
  
"Don't ask Lucinda, son't ask," He advised.  
  
"I just did didn't I? C'mon Nida, we're friends, friends share things, food, money, problems, secrets. So spill," She ordered. Nida was saved when Zell came in, looking for food. He immediately headed over, drawn either by the masses of food or his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey hey hey!" Zell called. Lucinda nearly choked on her coffee. Nida couldn't help it, he snorted. Lucinda looked up hurt, he winced and looked to Zell hurt. Zell rose to the occasion magnificently.  
  
"So babes, when can we go out again? Seems Nida's a bit jealous though. Better watch myself, from what I hear he's good with a 'blade," Zell joked. Nida blushed slightly.  
  
"No big deal. Seifer could have beaten me hands down if he'd tried," Nida replied. It was Zell's turn to snort.  
  
"Seifer would never hold back and lose. Also Quisty said you were really good," He added sincerely. Nida focused on the postcard from his mom. It was a picture of Esthar at sunset. She was okay and having a great time. She'd eaten some thing funny on the plane but it was clearing up now.  
  
The newspaper didn't have anything in it. Nothing much was happening since world peace had been declared. Nothing much for Garden to do either.  
  
Finally he came to the Garden letter. He opened it and choked on his own coffee as he read:  
  
_ Dear Cadet Denz, ID 357522,  
We have been observing your behaviour. Except for the minor incident yesterday, your record is immpecable. We express wishes for you to become Instructor No. 16, Gunblade Master and History and Battle Theory. You'll be under the supervision of Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe, for the first two weeks. She'll train you.  
Trepe will be your reference for your aplication. She had already agreed you are ready for a career change.  
We hope you'll at least consider this Nida! DO NOT THROW THIS IN THE BIN!  
Yours sincerely  
Squall Leonhart  
Quistis Trepe (Good luck Nida!)  
  
_ He stared at the letter, then re-read it over and over. Finally he looked up at Lucinda and Zell.  
  
"I never thought _I_ was outgoing enough," He said, practically to himself. "I've never really considered doing this. Sure I thought about what it'd be like but-" Lucinda interupted him.  
  
"Stop talking to yourself. Speak slowly and don't start hyper ventilating," She ordered. Nida grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna be an instructor!"  
  


*

  
  
Quistis walked into the cafeteria and saw Nida hugging the shy girl from the library. She was hanging off his neck, jumping up and down. Nida looked happy enough. Zell fake punched his arm and said something. Quistis decided to brave it and talk to him.  
  
"So you've heard then?" She asked. He looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears of joy. She'd felt the same, to become one of Garden's elite.  
  
"Thanks Quistis! You don't realise how much this means to me!" He managed to peel the library girl off his neck. _I really don't know him at all... I don't know anything about Nida but his name..._  
  
"No problem. It's also my way of apologising. Until yesterday no one knew about your fighting skills, that was what gained you the extra role. Even Seifer admitted you whooped his ass, to Squall as well," Quistis noted the slight change in expression.  
  
"I fight to defend myself and others. I train so I can do that. I hate to be classed as a mindless soldier, that's why you didn't notice me," He took a deep breath then the happiness took over again. Quistis laughed as the library girl's shyness vanished. She was truly a good friend to Nida, not nosy, not selfish, but giving as well as receiving. They should share this happiness.  
  
"I did notice you Nida, but with all the problem children in my class, I barely had time for anyone else," Quistis knew it was a lie. It was most likely that Nida knew it was a lie. So why had she said it? She had only _wanted_ to pay attention to Squall and Seifer.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care anyhow. I got here without acting like an ass. I got here through my own steam. I got here without anyone important remembering my name. I'm dead proud of myself, and please that I can be," Nida was so ecstatically happy. For a moment Quistis wondered where the quiet, soft-spoken, gentle Nida had gone. Then Seifer, Fujin and Raijin came in.  
  
"It's the mouse! I told you he was trying to reproduce!" Seifer said loudly. Nida looked away, either embarrassed or upset.  
  
"LEAVE" Fujin replied. Quistis frowned then caught Fujin's eye, the fierce intelligence burnt there. Quistis knew she was trying to keep Seifer out of trouble, but that was like trying to keep water cupped in your hands.  
  
"Why?" Seifer demanded. Fujin rolled her eye.  
  
"Y-You've d-done enough Seif-fer," She stuttered. Quistis knew about Fujin's speech problem. She was a lot better now than before. At least she could handle a sentence now, well, with a few extra syllables.  
  
"What are you on about Fuj?" He asked. Quistis sighed.  
  
"She's saying pull your head out of you arse and watch where you're going. At the moment it'[s back out of Garden's front gates," Quistis snapped. His attention clicked onto her. Now the taunt fest began.  
  
"You look radiant this morning Instructor," He started. "As beautiful as a summer's day. Shame you're as frigid as Shiva," He laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Funny, very funny. You think you're tough because you can bully? Try being bullied you pathetic excuse for a lap dog. Then you can crack that joke again," There was so much venom in Nida's voice that even Quistis felt the power of the words. Seifer visibly paled and stalked away, taking Fujin and Raijin with him. Nida shook his head.  
  
"Nida! Dear Hyne, I've found you!" Doctor Kadowaki pushed passed everyone who had wanted to see another fight between Nida and Seifer.  
  
"You didn't take your medication yesterday. Are you okay? No symptoms occuring?" She moved forward to check his eyes. Quistis settled for being mildly puzzled. Nida didn't look ill.  
  
"Not that I noticed Doctor. How soon can I start injecting it myself?" He asked. Quistis frowned, what in Hyne's name was he talking about?  
  
"Let's go into the Infirmary. There are... Other things that need to be discussed," She lead Nida away, leaving Quistis to look at the other two confused. Their expressions mirrored her own.  
  
"What's wrong with Nida?" Zell asked. The library girl shrugged.  
  
"Probably nothing. Doctor K just fusses," The library girl replied. For some reason Quistis didn't quite think that was everything.  
  


*

  
  
"So Doctor, has the confirmation come from Odine? And the Health Committee?" Nida asked. Doctor Kadowaki nodded, taking a large supplied box off her desk. She absently brushed a piece of greying hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yes yes. Just make sure you don't tell anyone about this Nida. It is in the confidential files, but still-" She let the words hang there. Nida understood. She gave him a box of one hundred syringes and his medication to last one hundred days. It was disguised as a brown paper box. Nida winked at Doctor Kadowaki.  
  
"Thanks Sheila. Finally I have my life back again," With that he walked hurriedly to his dormitory. After hiding the box in his wardrobe he went to his desk.  
  
_Dear Commander Leonhart,  
I would be honoured to become an instructor, even more honoured that you remembered me. I will complete the training to the best of my ability. Thanks for the oppurtunity. If I screw up blame Quistis.  
Thanks again!  
Nida Denz ID 357522  
  
_ He looked at the letter. Slightly cheeky, but it probably wouldn't be read passed the first sentence. Nida's life was about to get interesting... 


	2. Chapter Two: Passions

Nida's Story  
  
(Author's Note: Square owns 99.99999'% of this fic. There is probably going to be an original character somewhere along the line. Perhaps maybe... I'd like to say thank you to Square for giving me such a good character to work with. There's so much stuff you can do with a character who's already established but not quite there yet. Also I'd like to thank thin air, because when I stare at youI can be transported to places others can't. Thanks to god for giving me a brain and the internet. Thanks to reviewers *looks around but hears only crickets* ahem...)  
  


Chapter Two: Passions

  
  
Nida sat on the library counter, absently rubbing the scar on his wrist. He'd got it years before during the Fire Cavern Exam. Ifrit had caught his arm whilest casting fire, it'd sliced straight through the wrist, leaving Nida with a stump. He'd had a month off Garden in a special clinic to have a robotic arm attached. It looked exactly like a normal hand, if it was slashed at then Nida felt it, though not too much pain. It reacted like a normal hand, but he couldn't feel anything when he used it. There was only a slight electronic buzz when he moved it.  
  
"Ah! Just the man I was looking for!" Quistis voice cut through his thoughts. He slid off the counter, trying to stop his urge to run. _Act cool and casual. Don't screw up!_  
  
"Here's your instructor licence. Of course there is a big contract that you have to sign but you can do that later. You receive the licence today, along with the responsibility." Quistis said at length. Nida found himself holding a plastic card with a passport photo of him on it. It also read "INSTRUCTOR NO. 16 GUNBLADE MASTER AND INSTRUCTOR OF HISTORY AND BATTLE THEORY. ID 357522" Nida felt a berserker's laugh rise in him.  
  
"Thanks Quistis. Say, could I sign that contract now? Just wanna read what I'm actually signing up for before I start exercising power," Nida tried to stop himself from laughing hysterically. Quistis smiled sweetly, her rose lips in a perfect smile. A smile Nida hoped contained some affection towards him.  
  
"I'm sure Xu will let you. Say, are you going to celebrate? It's just we're all going to Passions tonight, wanna come along?" She asked. Passions was a nightclub in Balamb, nothing big but you could still have a good time there. Nida blinked a few times. Then he remembered he'd promised Lucinda he'd help her study for her SeeD exam. If she didn't pass this time she'd be out.  
  
"I'm helping someone study, sorry," He managed to say. _You are turning down Quistis Trepe! You've wanted to go out with her for so long! DOLT DOLT DOLT!_  
  
"Oh... Well, perhaps some other time then?" Her smile disappeared. Nida felt awful. Then she sighed. "Maybe it's for the best anyway? I heard Seifer was invited," She didn't look as enthusiastic as she had done. Nida couldn't believe that he'd done that. He knew he had to leave otherwise he would take back everything he had just said and leave Lucinda in the dark.  
  
"I'll go sign that contract... See ya around?" He walked passed. At the door he caught Lucinda.  
  
"I'll be back soon. All ready for studying tonight?" He asked. She opened her mouth then saw Quistis. She turned back to Nida.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do it Nida. I'm going with Zell and his friends to Passions. Maybe tomorrow night, huh?" She smiled. Nida sighed and nodded. Lucinda carried on to do her duties. He made his way quickly to the bridge.  
  
"Ooh! Nida! Did Quistis talk to you?" Nida found himself face to face with the hyperactive, but extremely pretty, Rinoa Heartilly. Probably still ecstatic about the wedding. He felt his skin tingle and his insides burn, so much power in such a small frame!  
  
"Yeah, but I told her the wrong answer. I am going... Is Squall around?" Nida asked. Rinoa frowned and turned to Xu.  
  
"Is Squall in his office?" She asked. Nida didn't know how she could not know where her fiance was, when she was stood right outside his office. Rinoa must have caught his expression.  
  
"It's a rule Squall and I have.I don't intrude on his work, he drops everything seven in the evening while nine in the morning. Of course Squall doesn't but he cuts back a lot," She shrugged. Nida watched as Xu phone Squall. She jumped and held the phone away from her. The sound of shouting came through the receiver, between two men it seemed.  
  
"Nida's here to see you sir... Seifer?... I'll warn NIda sir." Xu patiently put the phone down. "Hide," She ordered. Rinoa pushed him into a broom cupboard before he had even comprehended the conversation.  
  
Nida waited int here. The worst thing was that he was claustrophobic. He closed his eyes, aware he was sweating. A confrontation with Seifer was the least of his troubles. He had to get out. He pushed open the door and fell to the floor, tangled with mops and buckets, straight in front of a rather startled Garden Commander.  
  
"S-Sir," Nida panted. He reminded himself to get some self-help books on claustrophobia. Knowing his luck he'd become agoraphobic then. Squall raised an eyebrow and folded his arms as Nida struggled to his feet, detangling himself.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. Nida coughed, he was extremely nervous around Squall. He was such a powerful character. _The kind of guy Quistis would go for._  
  
"Contract, papers, signing, sir," Nida replied. Squall put his hand over his shoulder and Xu handed him a piece of paper. He pointed to a dotted line.  
  
Nida read some of the small print. It was fair enough. It was basically the same as the SeeD contract. You signed up for two years, after that period you could quit or be sacked. You got a good pension and a good wage. Also there was the offer of early retirement, at the age of forty.  
  
"Fair play," He said and signed it. Squall whipped the contract away and then handed Nida a huge book followed by some other scraps of paper.  
  
"That is the Instructor's Handbook, everything you will ever need to know, and you'll only ever need to know about a hundredth of that book, is in it. Also you have a list of the classes you'll be teaching. Some of them are scheduled so Quistis will be helping you, others are schelduled so you're on your own. Any questions?" Squall asked, turning before Nida even had a chance to open his mouth. Squall walked into his office and slammed the door. Nida winced as a bit of plaster fell off the ceiling.  
  
"Bad day?" Rinoa asked. Xu shrugged and went back to stapling a document. Nida hugged the book into him and turned to leave.  
  
"Say, Nida! After you've had lunch, come and find me. I'll help you with some lesson plans. Quistis taught me everything I know, so basically I swallowed the textbook," Rinoa called after him. Nida turned as he pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You don't mind Lucinda tagging along do you? The shy girl in the library, usually got her hair in pigtails?" Nida called back. Rinoa smiled and shook her head. Nida supposed that meant that Lucinda could come along, if not then she was anyway.  
  
Nida walked through the corridor quickly. He didn't want to run into anyone, he wanted to read this. He decided to head to the library, that way he could see Lucinda and read his book in relative peace. He was almost there when he had another confrontation. He was having a bad week with these. He hated them but they seemed to be finding him. Instead of the blond bully it was the cowboy.  
  
"Watch as the mouse scurries to it's nest," He taunted. Nida walked passed, not even bothering to look at Irvine. If Nida had looked he would have noticed the foot held out for him. He tripped over and the book hit the floor with a bang that echoed through the halls. The paper flew everywhere. Nida looked up angrily at Irvine.  
  
"That was uncalled for," He snapped. He then picked up the book and started to gather the papers. When he stood up he saw Irvine looking at one of the pieces of paper. Nida saw it was the letter of confirmation that he was an intructor.  
  
"Hand it over," Nida said patiently as possbile. Irvine had visibly paled. Nida waited as Irvine read the entire document then handed it to him.  
  
"Sir," Irvine saluted. Nida then remembered that Irvine wasn't technically a SeeD but he had been accepted on the Sorceress War incident. Nida was his superior. Nida could issue him detention for a month. But Nida wasn't like that. He saluted back and then thought of a really evil thing to make Irvine do as punishment.  
  
"Tell Doctor Kadowaki that I've sent you to help her for an hour. If I found out you haven't then there will be an official detention. Just go," Irvine slouched off. Nida felt sorry for Irvine, but it would teach him to be a bully. No doubt Nida would get it back three times worse tonight. Nida marched into the library and by lunch had memorised the textbook.  
  


*

  
  
Quistis stared at herself in the mirror. What had Rinoa and Selphie done? They had blindfolded her and handed her the clothes. She now stared at them in disgust. The top was draped off her shoulders. The sleeves were long and flowing, pure white it made Quistis look like a fairy tale princess. The tight white skirt that they'd forced her into didn't look too bad. It was then that she saw the white boots that they were handing her. She sighed and pulled them on, they went up to her knees and made her at least five inches taller.  
  
"There. Now what?" She asked impatiently. Rinoa and Selphie pulled her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. They then applied make-up and Quistis only saw flashes of the colours they were putting on. When Quistis finally was released from their grasp she saw her face. They had used blue to bring out the colour of her eyes. The rest of her face was almost untouched. At least there was no heavy eyeliner or over blusher. She didn't look bad but she definitely felt... Prettier.  
  
"Right now, if you'll stop staring at yourself, it's time for your hair Quistis," Rinoa said. Quistis shrugged and handed them the hairbrush. She heard some swearing then she saw Rinoa fiddling with something.  
  
"What are they?" She asked. Rinoa held her hand out and showed her the little snowflakes in her hand. At least it was seasonal and fairly pretty. Quistis saw the problem before the others, how were they going to stay in her hair? Tied up like this it was her usual style, and there was no way the little snowflakes could stick in her hair.  
  
"Selphie, get the glue will you?" Rinoa asked. Quistis took a step back, her hands going to her hair. Rinoa laughed.  
  
"It washes out Quistis. You really haven't got a clue about this stuff have you?" Rinoa laughed. Quistis put her hands on her hips.  
  
"If you haven't noticed Rinoa, this is a military establishment. I don't _need_ to know about make-up. I don't even know what I was wearing on that Mabeline thing," She pointed out. Selphie returned giggling. She handed Rinoa the glue, pulling at the silver clasp in Quistis's hair. It fell down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Quistis sighed and let Rinoa brush it through. She felt the tickling at her scalp as Rinoa fixed the snowflakes in her hair. Then she stepped around the front and peered at Quistis.  
  
"That'll do. Meet us in an hour by the Directory. And don't crease that outfit!" Rinoa ordered. Quistis put her hands up surrendering. Then she thought about the hour she'd have to spend standing in her dormitory. She was about to say something to Rinoa, but Rinoa had already gone. Quistis bit back a hateful remark and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Well Quistis, perhaps it's about time you met a man," She said to herself. Unaware that someone was listening.  
  


*

  
  
Seifer was furious. What was wrong with Trepe? Had she gone daft? Trepe had a man. Him. Or didn't she remember? The first night back when she'd kissed him? They'd made love and Seifer had found the woman of his dreams finally in his arms. Yet when he woke she had been gone and without even a note explaining anything. Then in the corridor she hadn't really even spoken to him. There had been no pleasant visits fro her either.  
  
_That ice bitch. Well, tonight she'll realise what she's missing._  
  
Seifer cursed as he went into the cafeteria. There he saw Nida, the little mouse who was studiously looking over a piece of paper. He raised a pen and scribbled something out, replacing it with something else, which was scribbled out. Mouse put his face in his hands. The girl from the library came over with some coffee, she patted his arm then sat down, pulling the work away. She frowned and handed back. Seifer decided to chance it and talk to Nida.  
  
"Mouse!" He called. Nida looked over his shoulder at Seifer, rolled his eyes and continued to do whatever he was doing. Only when Seifer was at his shoulder did he look up. Seifer saw it was a lesson plan. Why was mouse doing a lesson plan?  
  
"I thought we should try and be civil to each other tonight. Quistis won't like it if we fight," Seifer said, sitting down opposite the female mouse. He could see that they were close but were they dating. He'd heard Zell was dating the girl.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Say Seifer, what class are you in?" Nida asked. Seifer frowned. Nida looked genuinely interested. Seifer wondered if he was rubbing it in that he was a SeeD and didn't have to take classes any more. Then he remembered how Quistis scorned his bullying and held back his angry response.  
  
"09, Instructor Jeng," He replied. Nida picked up another piece of paper and grinned, almost evilly.  
  
"Oh, you're going to be civil to me for much longer than tonight. I take all your History and Battle Theory _and_ your gunblade lessons. How long before you crack?" Nida asked, meaning it as a rhetorical question. Seifer hid his shock that Nida was an instructor and put on a smirk.  
  
"I don't crack under pressure, _sir_," He added mockingly. Nida laughed and put the piece of paper down. He stretched and glanced at his watch. Seifer did the same, half an hour until he was meeting them all by the directory. He had better go and get ready.  
  
"Well, I'm off. Gotta get ready, Luce, I thought you'd need longer to get ready that us," Nida said standing up. The mouse girl shrugged.  
  
"I'm not going. I'm revising. Have fun!" She said. Nida blinked a few times then Seifer saw the telltale signs that Nida was extremely miffed. The slight pink tinge on the tips of his ears. Seifer wondered why the mouse was so miffed.  
  
"Luce! If you're revising them I'm staying with you! If you don't pass this time then you're out. You're a civvy again! I'm not going to let you fail, for one, Zell would kill me," Nida snapped, sitting down again. Seifer stood up and folded his arms.  
  
"I doubt you're studying without help. Xu or Jeng are helping you aren't they?" Seifer widened his eyes as a prompt. The mouse girl took the hint and answered quickly and completely naturally. If she did turn civilian she could make it big as an actress.  
  
"Yeah, Jeng offered. Any way Nida, Quistis _and_ Rinoa asked you to go! They want to celebrate as much as you do! With the wedding and your instructorship, you have every reason to be off celebrating. Have fun Nida, and remember to say sorry to Zell that I couldn't make it," She then stood up and walked over to the doors. Nida turned to Seifer.  
  
"Do you understand women?" He asked. Seifer thought about Trepe and shook his head. The two left together, only guessing at each others thoughts.  
  


*

  
  
Nida was amazed at Seifer's behaviour towards him. They were almost friendly with each other. Perhaps Seifer wasn't that bad? It wasn't until he saw Irvine that he realised that perhaps Seifer being here would add to problems. Nida sighed and prepared himself for a comment from Irvine.  
  
"Instructor Mouse? What are you doing with your arch-enemy Cadet Lap Dog?" Irvine sneered. Nida stuck out his foot and Irvine tripped. Seifer whooped with laughter as Irvine clambered to his feet, face burning. Nida gave Irvine the finger and smirked himself.  
  
"Even now aren't we? Have fun scrubbing bed pans with tooth brushes?" Nida asked. Irvine muttered something and turned around. Nida knew not to pursue it further, that would be heartless. He would never utterly embarrass someone when they weren't going to retaliate, otherwise he'd just be a bully.  
  
"Irvine thinks he's a hot shot. Plays it cool. Don't both much about him, water off a duck's back," Seifer told Nida. Nida wished that he could be like Seifer, uncaring and arrogant. Nida wasn't Seifer though, and it did hurt when people picked on him. He was quiet and hated confrontation, so people took advantage of this in the worst possible way. Nida had given up on being accepted before he had passed his SeeD test.  
  
"Nida?" Squall was next to him before Nida had even noticed his name had been called. Squall looked up at Seifer and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Sir?" Nida prompted. Squall bit his bottom lip.  
  
"Could you show an interest in Quistis tonight? Rinoa and Selphie say that she's given up completely on men, and that could be disasterous. Just a bit of dancing and things, we're not asking you to get off with her. Just treat her real nice, you know?" Squall asked. Nida blushed to the roots of his hair. A whole night of paying attention to Quistis? Who wouldn't want that? Then again he thought about the fact that he really did have the biggest crush in the world on her and it would be apparent from the first dance. He thought of a way to turn this down.  
  
"I don't think so..." Nida started. One part of his was screaming "why not?" the other was screaming "you'll regret it!"  
  
"Why?" Squall asked. Nida felt eyes burning into his neck. He knew that Seifer was death staring him, it made his skin crawl. Seifer wanted this mission and Quistis would rather have Seifer than him any way.  
  
"I'm not really... Outgoing enough for Quistis. I can't-I can't do that. I'd just wake up regretting it all in the morning," Nida lied. Squall sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Seifer stopped death staring Nida and turned to Squall, hope was obvious. Squall didn't even look at Seifer.  
  
"Well we'll have to hope that someone in the club decides to treat her then... Hell, we've only got half an hour to get ready! Catch you later!" Squall rushed off. Nida looked up to Seifer questionably. Seifer didn't meet his eyes but something had changed. The old hostility was there again. Nida decided to speed up, a jealous Seifer wasn't someone he wanted to meet.  
  
Half an hour later Nida was waiting at the Directory. Rinoa and Squall were already there. Rinoa was dressed in a golden mini-dress, and Squall in trousers and a black shirt. They looked so sweet together, as Selphie would say. Nida knew that they loved each other very much, it was apparent by the way they smiled at each other and talked. Nida was wearing something similar to Squall, black trousers and a black shirt. Unlike Squall he had undone his top buttons. Nida had fretted about the top of the tattoo that would show but then had decided that he looked better as he did.  
  
Selphie and Irvine were next. Irvine wasn't dressed all that differently. He had got rid of the cowboy hat and the coat, but apart from that Nida could tell no difference. Selphie was wearing a red mini dress, with red ankle boots. She looked as pretty as Rinoa did, she'd put her hair in ringlets as well. Selphie still carried the child-like innocence but with an air of elegance. Nida agreed that he would have fallen in love with them if Quistis didn't exist.  
  
Then she came over. She was dressed all in white, like a snow queen. Her hair was sprinkled with little snowflakes. Nida found himself just staring. She looked so beautiful. Nida knew that Quistis was aware of herself, the faint tinge of pink in her cheeks told him that much. Seifer was behind her, standing too close. Nida bit into his lip, could he really let Seifer have her without a fight? Would Quistis ever be happy with a mouse?  
  
"One word Quisty, WOW!" Zell said, as he jogged up. He wasn't wearing anything fancy. Nida raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yeah, Nida. Luce said don't worry, I'm gonna help her study," Zell informed him. Nida snorted causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure _studying_ is the only thing on your mind," He laughed. Zell grinned and gave him the thumbs up.  
  
"Catch you later then," He said, walking away. Nida's reply was off the tip of his tongue before he realised that he'd engaged his brain at all.  
  
"Remember Zell, she tells me _every_ digusting detail. The mental images are disturbing my sleep!" Zell gave him the finger. Nida laughed and turned to the rest of them. Some of them were trying to banish mental images also. Nida grinned despite himself, they'd be trying to get rid of those images all night.  
  
"Let's get going then," Selphie said happily, seemingly undisturbed by the fact that Zell intended to "study". Nida followed her and found himself walking along side Quistis and Seifer. He distanced himself from her and made sure that Seifer wasn't going to say anything, it was only when Quistis began to speak to him that he allowed himself to even look at her.  
  
"So, what exactly did Rinoa tell you about lesson plans?" She asked. Nida found it easy enough to talk about work.  
  
"As much as she could. Enough for me to plan my first week of lessons anyway. And with a bit of help from Lucinda about your lessons, I think I've cracked it. You could go over them later," He suggested. Quistis smiled, and tilted her hair.  
  
"Yeah I will thanks Nida. We have our first day of lessons together anyway. I can fill in facts about History and Battle Theory but I can't help much with gunblade lessons. I'm sure you know enough about your weapon anyway," The snowflakes in her hair twinkled. Nida swallowed, hoping that Seifer did flirt outrageously with her. He hoped that Seifer took her out of his sight from the moment they entered the club, otherwise Nida would do something he regretted and he knew it.  
  
"Yeah. Um, so... What're you doing over christmas?" He asked. Seifer grunted.  
  
"Edea asked me to spend it with her, so I'll be down there. Did she ask the entire gang?" Seifer asked Quistis. Quistis frowned.  
  
"No, she didn't ask me. I'm spending it here, the christmas eve ball should be interesting enough. What are you doing?" She turned to Nida. Nida found himself captured by her eyes, unable to look away until she released him, which she didn't.  
  
"Going to see my mom in Winhill. She'll love me and my sister going back. We've never had a family gathering since my dad died," Nida explained. Quistis blinked and Nida looked away. Quistis patted his arm gently, obviously mistakening his reaction. He had come to terms with the death of his father. It had been two years ago and Nida knew that no matter how long he grieved, it wouldn't bring him back.  
  
"S'ok. He wasn't the best father in the world anyhow," Nida found the tension unbearable. He decided to change the subject onto something else. Something a little less... Painless.  
  
"Have you thought of something for the Garden festival? I've heard that they are getting us lot to perform this year. Squall's cut back the committee money, or something like that," Nida said. Quistis laughed, like the tinkle of bells. He forced himself to look in front of him. It was unfortunate that straight in front of him was Rinoa. He realised it looked like he was staring at her butt and turned.  
  
"Oh no, I can't sing. I sound like a deaf cat. Why are you doing anything?" Quistis asked. Nida found his tongue tied. He tried to get the words out but he couldn't breathe. That gaze was so accepting. Nida almost physically slapped himself. He forced himself to remember that Seifer was there. He coughed.  
  
"Uh... I think I'll just stick to watching. I just thought you'd play the piano or something..." Nida suggested lamely. He had assumed that Quistis could sing, he could see her singing with a low, husky voice. He wondered if she was lying to him. No, Quistis Trepe did not lie.  
  
"No, not anymore. I used to play, but I found it boring when I started proper military training. I gave it up for my SeeDship. Shame how you have to give up everything to be a SeeD," She mused. Seifer snorted.  
  
"Shame how when you're a SeeD you begin to look down your nose at others," He retorted. Quistis turned to him, hurt apparent on her face. She suddenly sped up and walked with Rinoa and Squall. Nida looked to Seifer.  
  
"Whatever has gone on between you, don't hurt her," Nida managed to say. Seifer glared at him, Seifer was very good at glaring. But he was surprised to see Nida not looking at him at all, but up at the stars.  
  


*

  
  
Squall had been surprised by Seifer's reaction. He'd known for a while that Seifer had feelings for Quistis, but he hadn't expected this. No one had expected Seifer to get jealous. Quistis least of all. She had chosen their car to go in and had spent the whole time ranting about how Seifer had such an attitude problem. Rinoa had tried to calm her down but Quistis replied in increasingly annoyed terms.  
  
"Do you know what? He's jealous of Nida now! Hell, why does he think that every man I talk to I love? He's like a human tracking device. As soon as I begin to talk to a man he appears and glares at them until they run a mile. Aah!" She stopped, panting slightly. There was a momentary pause.  
  
"Feel better?" Squall asked. Quistis nodded. Squall decided it was ok for him to speak now.  
  
"Quisty, Seifer's an ass. I know something has happened, that much is obvious. I don't care what, to be honest I'd rather not think about it. If you like or love someone else, who isn't Seifer, then you have to push Seifer out of the way. I'm sure Seifer will get over it," Squall advised. Quistis nodded and began looking to the stars.  
  
"You're obviously not listening, so we'll shut up," Rinoa said giving Squall a 'leave it, she didn't need to know that' look. Squall held his hands up and kissed his fiancee on the forehead. He couldn't wait until their wedding day, although he was scared of admitting to the whole world he loved her so much. It was his only weakness.  
  
"I never really thought about anyone but myself. I've only just realised..." Quistis whispered. Squall jerked forward as though the car had crashed. "I was always hoping you'd do well, so that I could get the praise. I hoped the same for Seifer once. I slept with Seifer because he was the only one who was there for me. Everything is going wrong because I was so self-centered. I only ever cared about me. Talking to the walls... Hell, that's all I've ever done. The walls I've trapped myself in," She didn't once look at them. Squall found himself speechless. Then Rinoa chipped in, with her thoughtful comments.  
  
"You didn't just think of yourself Quisty. When you took that blow for me while fighting Ultimercia, the one that sent you into her slave dimension, you weren't thinking of yourself then. Or when we argued in my dad's house, you were thinking about my safety and Squall's. Quistis, you hardly ever think about yourself. We all make mistakes," Rinoa assured her. Quistis turned and Squall knew it was time for another Quistis rant.  
  
"Not like me! Hell Rinoa! I let myself-I let him... Ugh! Can you believe I did that? That was more than a mistake! Now I'm-" They were saved by the car stopping and the driver opening the door. Quistis promptly went back to her cheery mask and took the offered hand out of the car. Squall sighed and followed, offering his hand out to Rinoa to help her out. She took it.  
  
"Don't worry about Quistis, lion," She said softly. "Everything will turn out alright. You'll see." Squall smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  


*

  
  
Nida entered the club. His eyes began to sting from the smoke and he coughed a few times. Nida had never smoked, it was unhealthy and there was no good being unfit as a SeeD. He considered why people liked lining their lungs with tar then decided to leave it.  
  
He followed the gang onto the balcony, where there were some sofas. Nida sat down as soon as he could, trying to sit as far away from Seifer as possible. Rinoa was on one side and on the other was... Quistis. He couldn't believe she had come and sat next to him. Seifer was practically giving him death stares. Nida gnawed at his lip.  
  
"Me and Squall are gonna go dance!" Rinoa called over the beats. Nida nodded and smiled at her. She beamed back at him, taking Squall by the hand. He looked back longingly at the sofa and then let himself be dragged along.  
  
"They met like that. Rinoa dragged him onto the dancefloor. He dances well though," Quistis told him. Nida smiled, yes, Squall would dance well. Squall Leonhart, perfect in every respect. Now his anti-social behaviour had been sorted out he was the most sought after male. Not for much longer.  
  
"Yo Seifer? Wanna dance?" Selphie asked. Irvine opened his mouth to protest but Selphie had already moved over and was forcibly pulling Seifer off the couch and onto the dancefloor. Irvine looked to Quistis who looked away.  
  
"Find someone else lover boy," She said flatly. He nodded and walked away. Nida was very aware that he was left alone with Quistis. Extremely aware. He looked at his hand.  
  
He moved it and heard the faint whirring and a click. He smiled it was ironic really, this hand was so much stronger than his right one. He probably could crush Seifer with it if he wanted to. But the confrontation... Nida couldn't cope with the arguements. No matter what. He fought to defend himself and his friends, that was all.  
  
"I want to dance," Quistis announced. Nida sat back trying to think of an excuse he couldn't.  
  
"Plenty of men in here," He suggested. Quistis smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh no, you're coming with me. I said I wanted to dance. I want to dance with you! C'mon!" She wouldn't give in. Nida sighed and stood up. He tried to find where Seifer was but he couldn't see him. Nida hoped that Selphie hadn't made such a big mistake.  
  
They began dancing. Quistis moved like she didn't have a bone in her body. It was all Nida could do to keep up. She laughed as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"You really are a great dancer Nida. Is there nothing you can't do?" She asked. Nida knew exactly what he couldn't do. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't let someone take her away from him. He'd never had her, but he'd always wanted her. Now he was so close...  
  
She span around taking him by surprise. Their lips touched. Nida tried to pull away but he couldn't, she was trying to push the kiss deeper. He let her, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. She allowed him to, it was so perfect. Nida felt so dizzy, he couldn't think straight. All he could think was _wow!_  
  
He suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder pulling him away. He looked into those jade eyes and knew he should defend himself.  
  


*

  
  
Seifer saw Nida kissing _his_ girl. Who did Nida think he was? Seifer wasn't going to let him get away with it. He drew his gunblade, he took it everywhere with him. Mainly out of habit. He pulled Nida away. Nida started into his eyes for a moment then took a few steps backwards.  
  
"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to..." He looked so afraid. Seifer felt powerful. He brought the gunblade around. Nida moved out of the way. In the background he heard a few people's screams then Quistis's voice cutting through in a commanding tone.  
  
"Clear the dancefloor. This man has a gunblade," Then she toned down a bit. "Seifer they'll through you out if you attack him again." Seifer snorted and attacked again. Nida dodged again. By this time the dancefloor was almost deserted. Quistis was trying to get between Nida and Seifer. But everytime she got anywhere near Seifer would strike again.  
  
He'd never meant to actually hit Nida. He'd meant to scare him off a little. But when he felt the jarring on his gunblade he realised what had happened. Arms seized him as Nida staggered, kneeling down clutching his stump arm. He suddenlt heard a high pitched somewhat hysterical laugh. Nida was holding his arm up, wires and cables were hanging out of it. Robotics. The laugh was Quistis's.  
  
She moved forward but was held back by Rinoa, who pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Sleep," Someone cast. Seifer hit the ground.  
  


*

  
  
Quistis couldn't think straight. That kiss... Why had Seifer had to spoil it? Quistis knew that there was something in that kiss. A deeper caring for her than she had ever felt. She'd never felt that happy in her life. Nida wanted her. She wanted Nida. She realised that now.  
  
For all their glory and extra titles, tough guys were over rated. She thought about all the wonderful qualities, and all the faults, that Nida possessed. She found herself feeling dizzy. With a contented sigh she snuggled into her covers.  
  


*

  
  
Nida flexed the ugly metal hand. It was the bare metal frame and, for a week at least, he'd have to use it. Doctor Kadowaki had rigged it up as best she could, but it was still a little faulty. The little finger tended to twitch. Nida fiddled with it until Squall and Selphie left. Squall knew exactly what had happened, but had come to ask a few questions anyway. He hadn't asked what had caused the fight, for which Nida was relieved.  
  
"Nida, you didn't forget did you? Two months time, February fourteenth, you have to go to Odine for you annual check-up," Doctor Kadowaki reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, I remembered. Has he found out anything new?" He asked hopefully. Doctor Kadowaki ran her fingers through her greying hair.  
  
"Nothing major, or that either of us will understand. A lot about MP44765 and things," She said. Nida nodded, although he didn't have a clue what MP44765 was. He would ask Odine in two months time. Meanwhile it was Christmas in two weeks, he'd better buy some presents.  
  
_But first to bed, to bed, to rest my head._ Nida sang in his head. He smiled, thanked Doctor Kadowaki and ran to his dormitory, falling asleep as soon as he got into bed.  
  
(Author's Afterthought: Sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter. I've been busy. I have exams this week so I won't be writing much. Over the next two years I hope to finish all my fanfiction. I get bored and flit from one to the other you see. In two years I leave school and move on to "sixth form". Hope I still have time to write. Anyhow, if you liked please review. If you didn't then what can I improve? Please tell me! And this isn't going to be all mushy from the beginning.) 


	3. Chapter Three: Kissed By A Rose On The G...

Nida's Story  
  
(Author's Note: This chapter is stange. Don't worry if you don't get it at first. You'll soon realise. This is based on the Seal song 'Kissed By A Rose' which is one of my favourite number one top songs ever. Square owns 99.999999'% of this fic, as I've said before. Enjoy and review! (E&R) This chapter is short because I couldn't wait to get more chapters online. I hope to get at least one chapter online a week.)  
  


Chapter Three: Kissed By A Rose On The Grey

  
  
_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea   
You, became the light on the dark side of me   
Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill   
  
_ Nida stood on the sea shore. He could see the beach, the fields, he could smell the salt air. It was so wonderful here. In the background there was a lighthouse. She had told him to come here. She had wanted to show him something. What was it again? He couldn't remember. It was something really important.  
  
She was dressed all in white, snow falling around her, even on this summers day. She was so bright against the black of his clothes. He reached out to touch her skin but held back. He was afraid to mar such brilliant white beauty.  
  
He could feel the love radiating from her. He wanted to reach out to her, but everytime he reached forward she danced away, laughing gently, as though it were a highly amusing game. He found himself needing more of this love. More of this dancing.  
  
_But did you know that when it snows   
My eyes become large   
And the light that you shine can't be seen?   
_   
The sunny day suddenly clouded over. Nida looked up to the heavens to see snowflakes beginning to fall. He stared up at the clouds, how had it clouded over so quickly? He turned to Quistis.  
  
She was almost indistinguishable from the weather. The snowflakes falling faster around her than anywhere else. She was still laughing, but her voice was being taken away by the wind.  
  
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah   
Now that your rose is in bloom   
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
_   
Nida found himself wondering why everything was so weird. She had asked him to be here, so why was she now disappearing in front of his eyes. He remembered the kiss and saw the flowers in the meadow begin to shine brightly. He saw Quistis standing amongst them, now in battle gear. It stopped snowing, as suddenly as the clouds had come, they had gone again.  
  
_There is so much a man can tell you   
So much he can say   
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain   
_  
"Quistis? What's going on?" Nida asked. She laughed and sat down in the grass.  
  
"I'm in a place I can be free. There is so much I want to say. Everything about me makes me feel so..." She trailed off with a happy sigh. Nida blinked a few times. Quistis would not say something like that. What was wrong?  
  
"There is only so much that can be said. Sometimes it's best not to use words to describe what you want," Nida said simply. She nodded, leaning forward.  
  
_Baby, To me, you're like a growing   
Addiction that I can't deny   
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?   
_  
Nida felt as though he was going to pass out. He felt as excited as a school boy. He fought a battle with himself over who should kiss who. He knew that he was addicted to the very essence of her, as addicted to her as he was to- No, he shouldn't go down that road. It wasn't an addiction he had with that, it was a neccessity.  
  
_But did you know that when it snows   
My eyes become large   
And the light that you shine can't be seen?   
_   
Quistis was suddenly gone. It went cold. Nida stood up to see Seifer standing beside him. The man's gunblade was pointed to his throat. Nida stood, looking into the eyes of a man who hated him.  
  
"I'm sorry Seifer," Was all he said. In the background he could see a faint figure that could only be Quistis. He bowed to Seifer and walked boldly passed.  
  
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom   
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
_   
"Quistis! Where are you going?" He called to her. She turned around.  
  
"To pick roses with Matron! They are blooming at this time in the year! The light is just right on the lighthouse," She called back. Nida nodded, then jogged up to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which was so quick he didn't really feel anything, and ran off.  
  
_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey   
And if I should fall, will it all go away?   
_   
Nida stood there. _I was just kissed by Quistis Trepe. Ok, it wasn't really a kiss, but... I was just kissed by _Quistis_ bloddy Trepe!_ He looked on after her. If he needed her, would she be there? Or would it only be a quick kiss?  
  
_There is so much a man can tell you   
So much he can say   
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain Baby, _  
_To me, you're like a growing Addiction that I can't deny   
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
_  
Nida didn't called after her. He knew where his strength came from. He wanted to make her love him. He needed her love. He needed everything about her. He wouldn't let Seifer stop him. Not anymore. If Quistis wanted him then he would have her. Why else would she have asked him to come here? _But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large   
And the light that you shine can't be seen?   
_   
Nida smiled. Quistis was coming back. It was only when she got closer that he saw the burning cross across her heart. The Fire Cross. Nida took a deep breath and screamed, out of pain of the heart.  
  
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey   
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah   
Now that your rose is in bloom   
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
_   
_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose...  
_   
Nida awoke with a start. He was sweating heavilly. He was about to get up when he realised he was staring into a pair of crystal clear blue eyes.  
  


*

  
  
Quistis had got up after a nightmare in which Seifer had killed Nida. The nightmare had been so vivid that she hadn't been able to go back to sleep. She had had to know that Nida was okay, she had had to know that he was alive and well and that everything was fine. Otherwise she'd have taken the anti-depressants in her cupboard and topped herself with them.  
  
When she'd seen him, her heart had melted. His naked torso and face were glistening with perspiration. He was tossing and turning, his fists clenched. She had never seen him like this before. She sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
Suddenly he screamed. Quistis jumped out of her skin and leaned over to check he wasn't hallucinating or anything. His eyes snapped open, he was panting slightly against her lips.  
  
"Qu-Quistis?" He said, surprised. He sat up in bed and wiped his forehead on the blankets. He let them fall then looked at her questioningly. She was glad the darkness hid her blush at least a little bit.  
  
"I just had the feeling you were in trouble, is all," She replied to his unspoken question. He nodded then pulled back the covers. He was only wearing his boxers, but it didn't really matter to Quistis. He went into the bathroom and got a towel, then returned and turned on the light. Quistis scrunched her eyes up, they hurt so much when people did that.  
  
"So, I'm okay, you can leave," He suggested. Quistis looked up and sighed. Yes it was time to leave. She noticed that Nida was wearing gloves, and it wasn't just shadow now. She knew she shouldn't mention it. Then something else drew her attention. On his muscled torso was a tattoo.  
  
It was a rune of somekind, it looked like ancient Centran. Quistis couldn't deciefer it.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the tattoo, making extra effort to push to see how hard the muscles were. She was impressed. Rock hard. _Maybe Nida's not such a bookworm?_ She folded her arms, expecting an answer.  
  
"It's a tattoo," Nida said simply, opening the door.  
  
"So I'm just going to leave? We're not going to even say hello?" Quistis asked. She wanted Nida to make her stay. What had she done wrong? Why was Nida like this? She saw him sag.  
  
"Please Quistis, just leave. I'll talk to you in the morning," He promised. Quistis nodded and walked passed. She turned around to point out that he hadn't said where he was going to talk to her, but the door was slammed in her face.  
  
"Good morning to you to!" She called through the door. She heard a muffled voice but didn't hear what it said. She held back her tears and walked away. She was determined not to look back.  
  


*

  
  
Nida was still finding it hard to believe that he had done that. Was he out of his mind? He remembered the dream and cringed. He had been wondering about that dream, why had he had it? He'd heard that dreams were merely the filing of the days events. If that was so then when had he ever been to a lighthouse?  
  
He pondered this as he brushed his teeth. Then realised that he was going to choke on tooth paste if he didn't pay attention. After fifteen minutes he couldn't stand being in his dormitory any more. He stood up and quickly decided where to go.  
  
Upon entering the training center he found Zell and Lucinda. Obviously studying. Zell had his guitar on his lap and was strumming out a song. Lucinda sang along, she had the most brilliant pure soprano voice. The song she was singing was almost perfect, was it not for the occasional giggle.  
  
"Hey, Luce!" He called. She looked up and stopped singing. Zel stopped playing and looked up. The last few stars before dawn were twinkling in the sky, a rose coloured light was on their faces.  
  
"Hi Nida! Hyne on Earth! What happened?" Lucinda was on her feet as soon as she saw the gloves. She knew as well as he did he only wore them when he tore the skin on his robotic hand, and the skin didn't tear that easy.  
  
"Had my hand chopped clean off. Last time I ever face Seifer. The bastard attacked me when I didn't even have a weapon. And I've kinda just fallen out with Quistis as well. Isn't my life great?" He slouched down onto the grass and leaned against the wall.  
  
"To top it all off, I can't even remember what it's like to actually lead a normal life. Why couldn't I have had a normal life? Perhaps as a teacher? Teaching normal kids to read and write, no fighting, no wars. Wouldn't that be a simple life?" Nida asked. Zell sat down next to him.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! What's brought this on?" Zell asked. Lucinda sat down in front of him.  
  
"Nida tell me the reason you're upset. I've never heard you talk like that before. What's the matter? Please talk to me," She begged. Nida looked away and didn't say anything. Perhaps it was best if he didn't say anything, especially since Zell was practically Quistis's brother.  
  
"Nida please!" She squealed. Nida looked up and saw tears in her eyes. He felt like such an ass, he was hurting people. Nida never wanted to hurt anyone. He hugged Lucinda and then sat back.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have to deal with it, you guys can't help me," He said. Zell took the hint and began to play on his guitar again. Nida immediately recognised the tune, it was from the dream.  
  
"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea," Nida began, singing practically to himself. Zell stopped.  
  
"Man, you never said you could sing! Hell Nida, you're making the rest of us guys look bad!" Zell laughed, and carried on playing. Nida closed his eyes and sang along.  
  


*

  
  
Quistis was intrigued by the voice. It was low and sexy, but so soft. She found it was coming from the secret area. After a few hours hitting things with her whip she could do with something calming. She recognised the song as Kissed By A Rose by Seal. Suddenly the singing stopped, then restarted.   
  
Quistis walked into the training center, and was caught in the beauty of the sunrise. It was late sunrise now, the sun just peeping over the horizon. The singing in the background abruptly stopped and there were questioning noises.  
  
"Yo Quist!" Zell called. She span around and saw him sitting there with his guitar. His girlfriend Lucinda was next to him giggling slightly. Behind her was Nida, looking extremely embarrassed and miffed. She wondered if they knew about her coming into his room?  
  
"Hey Zell, Lucinda... Nida," She added. Nida looked away. Zell looked from one to the other so quickly that Quistis thought his head was unscrewing.  
  
"Instructor," Lucinda saluted form where she was sitting. Quistis smiled and saluted back, her eyes never left Nida though. She felt a mushy moment coming, with lots of tears.  
  
"Nida, I'm so sorry. If I'd have known-" She began but he held up his hand to stop her. He then pulled the glove off. There was ugly metal framework in the vague shape of a hand. Quistis gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," She managed to choke out. Nida's dark brown eyes seemed watery as well, but perhaps that was the morning sun catching her own tears? Lucinda and Zell were watching, clearly not knowing what Quistis had done.  
  
"It's way way too late for sorry Quistis. You've been leading one of us on, I can't decide which one!" Nida then stood up. "Luce, I'll meet you in the library. Zell," He then turned on his heel and walked out of the training center as fast as he could. More tears spilled down Quistis's cheeks.  
  
"He's never been like this before. Except when he lost his hand the first time... Why was that again? Oh yeah, his instructor couldn't be bothered to go to the Fire Cavern with him so he had to go with a rookie SeeD. It went wrong and Nida lost his hand," Lucinda said, happily. Quistis felt even more tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Luce, Quistis was his instructor," Zell said quietly. Lucinda clapped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Quistis, I had no idea!" She apologised. Quistis wiped her cheeks.  
  
"He must hate me so much. I never even noticed. Hyne, I've made a big mistake," Quistis turned and ran down the path out of the secret area, out of the training center. When she got into the corridor a rose fell from the sky right in front of her. She looked up but saw no one.  
  
"Now that your rose is in bloom the light hits the gloom on the grey," She whispered, sniffing the rose then putting it down on the floor. With a sigh she decided to get some breakfast. 


	4. Chapter Four: Aftermath

Nida's Story  
  
(Author's Note: Square owns 99.999999'% of this fanfic. I could claim to own Nida's personality couldn't I? Nah... Anyhow, how's thing with all my reviewers? I've only had four... One of them was through e-mail as well... If you wanna go on my update list (anyone?) then please e-mail me at: flower_of_happiness@hotmail.com ok? Good, so let's begin...)  
  


Chapter Four: Angels

  
  
Zell knew when something was wrong, not that it took much to notice. Seifer was expelled from Garden, Nida and Quistis were falling out, Squall was even more distant than usual. There was an uneasy tension amongst the friends as they all sat in silence. Zell couldn't stanf it anymore. He looked to Quistis and Nida, who were sitting as far away from each other as possible.  
  
"What happened? Spill," Zell demanded. Quistis replied, Nida just turned red and looked into his drink.  
  
"I slept with Seifer on his first night back. I was so drunk I don't even remember how I got there, then I just left and decided to try and forget about it. Seifer didn't take the hint and in a fit of jealous rage chopped Nida's hand off, because I had kissed him. Anyone else wanna create an awkward moment?" She asked, looking around. "Good, then I'll be off." She stormed off. Zell looked at Nida.  
  
"WHAT?" He asked. Nida blushed even redder.  
  
"Oh come off it, you saw what she looked like. Who wouldn't have kissed her?" Nida asked. Zell was about to agree then remembered his girlfriend was sitting next to him. He looked at his hotdog then smiled evilly.  
  
"She picked you over Seifer. Nice one man," He laughed. Nida stood up.  
  
"Yeah, and because she did, I have to wait until next friday to get a hand! Now unless you have anymore smart ass questions or comments would you please drop it!" Nida half-shouted. He then sat down and chewed on his bottom lip. Zell, although taken aback by the sudden outburst, knew that inside Nida was hurting.  
  
"Geez, you-you really-not here right..." Zell trailed off. If anyone had no idea what he was on about they'd have to speak swahili. Nida blushed again, then pushed away his food.  
  
"Quistis is-well, whatever she is, she's no sweetheart of mine," Nida lied. Zell could tell he was, he hadn't been one of his friends for years for nothing. _So he likes Quistis huh? Well I get the distinct feeling she needs someone right now._  
  
"Quistis isn't anyone's _sweetheart_ as you put it Nida. She's not going to belong to anyone. You should do well to remember that," Squall advised. Nida stood up quickly.  
  
"Listen, is this a matchmaking committee? Enough, for Hyne's sake!" Nida turned and walked away quickly. Zell turned to the rest.  
  
"So, what do we do about those two then?" He asked. He was surprised when Squall and Lucinda immediately said.  
  
"Nothing!" They looked at each other and nodded. Squall continued. "They won't thank you for helping them along a bit. You'll get them to admit their feelings to you, but then they'll end up avoiding each other. I know Quistis, she'll feel like she's talking to a wall again if Nida rejects her," Squall stopped by stirring his coffee.  
  
"What is it with the 'talk to the wall' stuff? Quistis mentioned it before, and I'm still none the wiser," Rinoa prompted. Zell sat back and folded his arms.  
  
"The night of the ball, just after I'd danced with you, Quistis told me to meet her in the secret area. Basically she wanted to talk about her problems. She was so upset and I was such an ass. She was confessing to me that she'd lost her instructor's licence. I told her to talk to a wall, and it's stuck I guess," He looked extremely guilty. Well he should really, that was a really evil comment.  
  
"Harsh. Well you guys are fine now!" Selphie giggled. Squall looked uncomfortable again. Zell knew exactly what he was thinking. The night Seifer returned, that was the night that Squall had proposed to Rinoa, the night Quistis had got drunk. Zell had suspected that Quistis's feelings towards Squall were more than that of siblings. Yet now there was Nida, who was far more obtainable for Quistis.  
  
"I'm gonna go find one of them. They have to be able to teach tomorrow. They'll stay professional but... Nida is gonna be so hurt if she's a bitch to him," With that Lucinda stood up and ran away. Zell watched his girlfriend as she jogged out. She was so sweet, he wondered what it would be like without her? He would feel like Nida did. Ouch...  
  


*

  
  
Lucinda found Quistis first. Although she wasn't one of Quistis's closest friends, she knew that Quistis would listen to her.  
  
"He's hurting as much as you, you know?" Lucinda said quietly. Quistis sagged, then gestured around them. They were in the Quad, the stage was half complete in the background.  
  
"You know I got my first kiss here? Do you know who it was?" She asked. Lucinda was surprised by the change of subject but intrigued all the same. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't know either. You know why? Because no one had ever kissed me because they wanted to before. Sure I've been kissed, but not with love. Always with lust, as it were here. When Nida kissed me it was the first time I'd ever been kissed by someone who cared.  
  
"Then this morning, a few hours before I came to see you, I had a nightmare. I went into Nida's room, don't ask. He was having a nightmare as well. He woke up and was so rude to me, he forced me out of his room. I thought he liked me, Lucinda, I really did," Tears welled up in Quistis's eyes. Lucinda wrapped her arms around Quistis without thinking. Quistis sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"Luce?" The voice was the least welcome one. Nida was walking across the Quad. He looked pale. Then he saw Quistis. His face became a mask of concern and anger. Lucinda could tell immediately that Nida was trying to bury his feelings again.  
  
"No, doesn't matter. Er..." He faltered. Quistis was looking up at him. Lucinda could almost see the sparks fllying. Not only did they absolutely hate each other at that moment, every atom of their being was trying to get them together. Lucinda watched as they stared each other out. She coughed and Nida looked at her, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering if you wanna spar with me. But I can see that you're busy. Maybe later huh?" Nida asked. Lucinda laughed. "What?" Nida asked.  
  
"In an hour I have my SeeD exam Nida," She said. Nida blinked a few times.  
  
"Want me to help you do some last minute studying?" Nida asked. Lucinda remembered the studying she'd done last night. She hadn't learned much if she remembered correctly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," She stood up and brushed herself off. Then turned to Quistis. "You ever need to talk, come to me, ok? I won't judge you Quistis, I've had enough judgements passed on me the last a lifetime!" Lucinda turned to Nida again. "Let's go!"  
  


*

  
  
Nida sat, brooding over last night. A few days ago he would never have dreamed of being an intructor, he couldn't have even talked to Quistis. But now... Now things were different. Now he could talk to her, and he could fight with her too. That seemed to be something that she was good at.  
  
"Nida, go and do whatever you do. Sitting there brooding isn't helping me," Lucinda sighed. She stood up and took his shoulders.  
  
"Nida, face it. You and Quistis need to talk. Not shout, talk. You need to sort this out like proper professionals. Now, you go and only come back when you've talked to her," Lucinda pushed Nida out of the door and slammed it in his face. Nida glared at the door, as though he wear staring at Lucinda. Sure, he had been in a bad mood, but what did Lucinda expect?  
  
Nida wandered through the halls, then decided that Lucinda was right. With great reluctance he headed for Quistis's dormitory. When he got there however he froze. He couldn't do it. He leaned against the wall opposite, his face in his hands.  
  
"What do you want?" The voice cut through his anxiety. He looked up to see Quistis walking up the corridor. The look she gave him said it all. If looks could kill, Nida would have died on the spot.  
  
"Nothing..." Nida lied. He swallowed, hoping that he could act as though he were just passing.  
  
"Nothing? You're a bad liar Nida. Now, I have to spend enough time with you as it is, without unpleasant social visits," Quistis opened her door with her key and shut it, in much the same way as Lucinda had. Nida sagged and cried into his hand. He didn't know that on the other side of the door, Quistis was doing the same thing.  
  


*

  
  
Quistis knew that she shouldn't have fired at Nida, it was her that was the problem, not him. She'd screwed up everything she'd ever done, and she didn't want to screw him up. Everything she touched was broken.  
  
She looked at her timetable. Tomorrow would be her first day of lessons with Nida. She couldn't go through the day without a kind word from him. Not only would pupils notice, but so would the gang. She was sure that their little matchmaking committee was already at work. She wished them luck.  
  
Quistis decided it was safe to go out and headed to the Secret Area. She sat there, thinking about her life. The reflections of her failures. She didn't notice Nida sitting on the other side of the balcony watching her.  
  


*

  
  
Nida didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw that Quistis was as miserable as he was. He wanted her to be as unhappy as he was but he also wanted her to be happy as well. He was so confused that he just felt numb. As though he'd taken too much Phoenix Down and had jumped off a very high building.  
  
He became aware that she was moving. He noticed the silver tracks of tears running down her face. The way her hair had fallen out of the tight plait, untidy strands falling onto her face. She had brought her knees to her body and was crying into them. Nida felt his heart wrench.  
  
He got up and walked towards her. He put his hand out to her face, brushing the loose hair away gently. She looked up, her eyes wide. When she saw it was Nida her face twisted into a look of confusion. Nida reached out and held her, as she sobbed silently into his shoulder. After a while she pulled away.  
  
"Nida, I-I have to go. Um..." She paused and then looked up into his eyes. Nida knew that they were moving closer together again. Suddenly he remembered Seifer's face. Quistis had slept with him. If Quistis wanted Nida, why had she chosen to sleep with Seifer. Nida pulled away. He couldn't handle the rejection, not from her.  
  
"Nida?" She breathed. Nida stood up and walked swiftly away. Quistis looked at her hands and let the tears fall.  
  


*

  
  
Squall watched the sorry scene and decided. Maybe it was worth the risk, if it would make them happy.  
  
Biting his lip he dialled the number on his cellphone, half expecting his offer to be rejected.  
  
"Seifer? How about earning a little extra cash?" 


	5. Chapter Five: Squall's Plan

Nida's Story  
  
(Author's Note: Square owns 99.99999999'% of this fic. From here on it's fluff mainly, and also a little bit on Nida's mystery illness. Of course there is more to this story than Quistis's relationship problems.)  
  


Chapter Five: Squall's Plan

  
  
Nida sat in the cafeteria, dreading the day ahead. It was going to be bad enough with a class of sixteen kids to teach, nevermind the fact he'd have to try and explain everything to Quistis.  
  
"You ready?" Zell asked. Nida raised his eyebrows and let the question answer itself. Zell grinned.  
  
"You'll do fine, don't worry! And Quistis... She'll be professional about all this. It'll be fine!" Zell assured him. Nida looked into his coffee. Maybe they were right? Then again, he'd never known Quistis lose her temper until he had been around.  
  
"Morning," Quistis said cheerily. She looked directly at Nida and smiled.  
  
"Ready to face the Kraken?" She asked. Nida frowned and didn't reply, instead he got out his timetable.  
  
"09, Jeng's class, what are they like?" Nida asked. Quistis folded her arms.  
  
"I never really noticed anyone except-" She stopped short and closed her eyes.  
  
"Seifer," Nida finished for her. He looked at the clock. "Best get it over with then."  
  


*

  
  
Quistis watched Nida as he entered the classroom. There was immediate silence, then a snigger from the back of the class. She ignored it, and looked in Nida's direction, waiting for his authoritive stance to kick in, it didn't.  
  
"Hey," He said it loud enough to be heard but quiet enough to still sound shy and gentle. "Most of you know me already, for those who don't, I'm Instructor No. 16. Nida Denz, and I'll be taking you for History and Battle Theory for the next term, along with Instructor No. 14 Quistis Trepe," He said it so differently from any other instructor that the class were captivated, hanging on to each soft syllable. Quistis noticed a few girls begin to blush.  
  
"I don't have a clue about each of your abilities, I don't think I know any of you. I hope by the end of the lesson that I'll have at least some idea where to place you," Nida paused for a second. Quistis stepped to the front of the classroom. She pulled out her laptop and brought up the register.  
  
"Can you raise you hand as your name is called?" Quistis asked as she began to read out all the names. Nida meanwhile was drawing something on the Computerized OHP (OverHead Projector) it wasn't until Quistis had finished the register that she realised it was, in fact, a very detailed picture of Sorceress Adel.  
  
"I'm sure most of you know a fair bit about the second sorceress war, even though we'll be spending half a term on it. However, if I am not mistaken, the Second Sorceress War was just a repeat of the first, with the same cause. Of course at the time, Adel was thought to be the problem. The problem is, that Adel was in fact, evil, though in history such a word does not exist," A girl in the front of the class out her hand up. Nida nodded to her. She smiled at her friends and blushed a little.  
  
"Wasn't the current President of Esthar responsible for the disappearence of Adel? And Esthar's silence?" She asked. Nida raised his eyebrows and looked to Quistis. Quistis had seen the high tech. city, she knew how to answer this question better than he did.  
  
"Laguna Loire, the President of Esthar, did rid Esthar of Adel, we'll be covering that later on. Esthar's silence was a- a misunderstanding. Loire did not mean to cut Esthar off, but- well it just happened," Quistis struggled. Nida smirked.  
  
"Esthar was hated by the world. It was only wise that Laguna kept everything secret. Not many people came back from Esthar because it was ten times better than any rumours that circulated. I believe that's correct?" Nida addressed Quistis. The class tittered with laughter. Quistis made her unconcerned face and sat on the desk.  
  
"I'll leave this to you then?" She asked. Nida raised his eyebrows. Then Quistis found herself smirking back at him. Nida folded his arms and began to talk about the events leading up to the First Sorceress War.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, people to see, Squall to piss off," came the famous drawl. Quistis turned to see the only man she really hated. What was he doing back in Garden? Surely Squall wouldn't let him back? Or Cid?  
  
"I thought _you_ were expelled Seifer?" Nida asked politely. The classroom was deathly silent. Seifer smirked and looked over to Quistis. It was then that she saw it, the burning love that was held in those eyes.  
  
"I haven't come here to cause trouble. I've come to sit out the rest of my year, then I'm being transferred to Galbadia, to begin an instructorship there. I just need to talk to both of you, in private," Quistis looked to Nida who was standing, his head tilted.  
  
"Class, please draw a poster explaining to junior classmen the vital points leading up the the Sorceress War," Nida commanded, before leading Seifer outside. Quistis followed, and the room exploded into whispers.  
  


*

  
  
Nida stood there, waiting for Seifer to explain himself. Nida tapped his fingers against his arm, only half aware it was his mechanical hand. Quistis was leaning against the wall, looking worse than Nida had ever seen her. She suddenly looked tired, as though she'd been wearing a mask all day, and it only took one man to bring it all crashing down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Seifer began. Nida didn't acknowledge him but waited for him to continue. "I love Quistis, more than anything in the world. Even more so than SeeDship or glory or anything. But I know, Quistis would never be happy with me. I never meant to hurt her. That's why I'm giving her up. Take care of her, okay?" Seifer asked, taking Nida's shoulder. Quistis didn't speak, she just looked at the wall with blank eyes.  
  
"You could give her up? Just like that? You sure? If you walk back into that classroom, you'll have lost her forever," Nida said quietly, disbelievingly. Seifer stood up tall.  
  
"I've lost everything Nida, but I know that there will be others," He leaned close to Nida's ear. "She loves you," Seifer whispered and walked into the classroom. Nida watched as the man he'd hated for his entire life became the man he most respected and thanked. He turned to Quistis.  
  
"You wanna go lie down? Perhaps you should go talk to Rinoa?" He suggested. Quistis looked at her feet.  
  
"I'll do that..." She began to walk away, then turned around. "Thanks Nida," She said. He frowned, what had he done?  
  
"You tried to make him change his mind. And he didn't. It makes things, so much clearer for me," Quistis stumbled over her words. Nida had an idea of what she meant. He smiled and nodded, before turning to the door and braving the class alone.  
  


*

  
  
Nida slumped down in the cafeteria, glad of a break. He had a two-hour lunch break and then it was back to teaching Gunblade lessons to junior classmen. What was it with younger kids, that they always have to question? He was understanding and patiently answered their questions, although it was obviously just an excuse not to do any written work and get straight to practical.  
  
"Well done, you did pretty well," Squall said pulling up a chair. Nida smiled weakly. Squall laughed.  
  
"It took that much out of you, huh?" Squall ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you and Quistis fight at all then?" He asked casually. Nida sighed, when Quistis had returned from her talk to Rinoa she'd been silent, and only spoken quietly to Nida.  
  
"Who let Seifer back into Garden?" Nida countered, not really knowing if Quistis was speaking to him or not. Squall sighed.  
  
"I did. Only because he got on his knees and begged. He also has agreed to take a transfer to Galbadia at the end of the year. Is that not enough for you Nida?" Squall asked. Nida shook his head, it was enough he supposed.  
  
"Wotcha talkin' about?" Lucinda said. Nida hadn't even heard her approach. Squall stood up and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seifer," Squall replied before leaving. Lucinda looked at Nida questioningly, but Nida was in a completely different world.  
  


*

  
  
(A few hours earlier, after the meeting with Seifer.)  
  
Quistis remembered all the checking up she needed to do on Nida. His health records needed to be checked, above everything else. After her mind-reeling meeting with Seifer. He;d loved her so much he'd been willing to let her go. That meant a lot to her, and it had made a lot to Nida as well.  
  
She walked into the infirmary and saw that Dr. Kadowaki was busy seeing to a student with a broken arm.  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki, I'm here to pick up Nida's health files. I'll just get them out, ok?" Quistis called. Doctor Kadowaki waved her on. It was only when Quistis got into Doctor Kadowaki's office that she realised that she could access anyone's health file, even the confidential ones. She searched for Nida's files, going passed Zell's name reluctantly.  
  
"Nida Denz," She said triumphantly. Then she saw the two files, she got out the public file, the file that officials were allowed to view, but something drew her. She wanted to know more about Nida, more about that man who she was falling in love with.  
  
There was a birth certificate, then a Garden admission paper. A few legal documents, but nothing personal in it. A piece of paper fell out of the folder and onto the floor. Quistis bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Nida Denz is to be provided with the Heroin to keep him mentally and physically stable. We will continue to monitor his progress," Quistis didn't read anymore. She put the piece of paper in her pocket, took the files and left, trying not to look obvious. She put the files in her bag and headed back to class. She couldn't even look at Nida for the next few hours.  
  


*

  
  
Quistis knew Nida was in the cafeteria, she had watched him go in. The truth was, that she couldn't believe that Nida was a drug addict. It was impossible. The quiet, shy, sensitive mouse-like Nida was really a mentally and physically unstable druggie. She walked up to his room and kicked the door down. No one was around, she'd checked earlier in the day, all the dorms here were taken by SeeDs who were out on a mission.  
  
Quistis made immediately began to turn the place upside down, making it look like a simple burglary. She pocketed a few things worth stealing, promising herself that she'd leave them somewhere where Squall would find them. After tipping out his desk, bathroom cabernet and checking under the bed, Quistis turned to the wardrobe.  
  
She pulled open the doors and immediately saw something that was out of place in a wardrobe. A brown box with "Balamb Paper" printed across it. Quistis opened the lid and saw all the evidence she needed. Syringe after syringe, and enough heroin to keep all the junkies in Deling City happy.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  


*

  
  
Nida refused to see what was before him. Why was Quistis in his room, after it had been trashed so thoroughly? He stood there, taking in the scene. Quistis straightened up, her face was a mask of horror. Did she hate him that much?  
  
"I came to see if you were here and- and the door was open and- the place was trashed. I was just wondering if they had taken anything," Quistis lied. Nida could tell she was. She wasn't very good at it.  
  
"Oh Quistis, why?" He asked. She emptied her pockets of his few trinkets, then produced a slip of paper, handing it to him. He saw one word and knew why she was here. But to be so desperate? Why?  
  
"Why do you take heroin Nida?" Quistis asked. For a moment Nida didn't reply then he gathered his wits and looked Quistis square in the eyes.  
  
"If I don't I get sick. Really sick. Not withdrawal symptoms, but something completely different. Something that is fatal. And how did you find this anyway?" Nida asked. Quistis's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Your health file. I had to check it for you to become a proper instructor. I-I have to withdraw my support for your instructorship Nida, I can't let a guy high on heroin lead a class full of impressionable kids," Her tears were coming more steadily.  
  
"Quistis, this condition cannot be cured. But the effects of heroin don't work on me. I can show you," Nida moved towards the box, pulling up his shirt sleeve. He picked up a syringe and injected himself. Quistis forced herself to watch. She was amazed when Nida pulled the needle out there wasn't any sign he had injected himself at all. Not even a pinprick mark. He closed his eyes and blinked a few times before sitting on the bed.  
  
"Ugh, I-I'll be okay in a minute, hang on," Nida's arm began to twitch violently, he grimaced, then suddenly he was still. So so still.  
  
"Nida?" Quistis whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled at her softly.  
  
"I'm okay. I-I'm glad you're worried about me, but it's best that you don't remember this, not until you need to," Nida raised his hand and placed it on Quistis's lips. She leaned forward and kissed him gently.  
  
"That's something you'll forget," Nida whispered against her lips and suddenly white light filled the room.  
  


*

  
  
When Quistis awoke in her bed she found Nida sitting on the corner. She looked around, how had she got here. She could only remember bits and pieces of the last day. She had left Nida, gone to collect his medical files, taken the public one, left, but then she remembered being in Nida's dormitory, it had been trashed. How?  
  
"What happened?" Quistis asked. Nida smiled, like a crocodile smiles at a weak wilderbeast before it attacks.  
  
"You were attacked by a burgular in my room. He saw you, panicked, knocked you out and fled, leaving everything behind. More importantly, are you okay?" Nida leaned forward, checking the back of her head. He was so close.  
  
"Nida? I've forgotten things. Things I think are important. Things about you," Quistis said it as quietly as she could. She had to say it aloud, but she didn't really want him to hear. He must have picked up on this and ignored it. He sat back down and slowly a blush worked up his face.  
  
"I-I better be going... I'll send Doctor Kadowaki in to check on you," Nida stood up. Quistis suddenly knew, Nida wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay, or he owuld never have come. But it was her call.  
  
"No, please, stay," Quistis managed. He turned, something in his eyes, it seemed to reflect exactly what Quistis felt herself. A strange kind of confusion that could only be one thing, love. It was sleeplessness, it was excitement, it was electric, it was a school girl crush and so much more.  
  
"I r-really have to go Quistis," Nida stuttered. Quistis smiled at him, in a way she hoped was attractive.  
  
"No you don't. Do you hate me so much?" She asked. Nida's face looked hurt, Quistis didn't know what she'd said.  
  
"I far from hate you Quistis," He said, calmly. Quistis bit her lip and took a chance.  
  
"Then don't go. I _want_ you to stay. I need you," She managed to say, though opening herself up like this and leaving herself vunerable was scary and exciting.  
  
"N-Need?" Nida repeated, disbelievingly. "You need Seifer, he can offer you much more excitement." Nida turned again.  
  
"No no no, I need you. It's been you ever since that kiss. Can't you tell?" Quistis asked. Nida looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I think you hit your head too hard Quistis. Now don't get up until Doctor K has had a look at you," He was about to leave, his hand was on the doorknob. Quistis couldn't bare to have him walk out on her. Suddenly everything came flooding back, her memories, although strange to her, as though they had only happened in a dream, made everything make sense. Without realising she was on her feet and- falling.  
  
She braced herself to hit the ground, but she didn't. She saw the ground a few feet from the tip of her nose. She put her hands out and slowly floated to the ground. Quistis looked up to see Nida with his hand outstretched. He had his eyes closed, the air around him was glowing with a faint light.  
  
"I told you to stay in bed," He joked. Quistis stood a little shakily.  
  
"What are you?" Quistis asked. Nida looked at the floor.  
  
"Forget about it. I'm just Nida, the quiet guy, who people forget," Nida sagged slightly. Quistis wasn't about to let him go now. She took a few tottering steps towards him but then fell just before him. He caught her, and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Love you," She whispered. Nida's heart began to pound faster, she heard it. After a second he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I'll go get you something to eat," Nida whispered into her hair. He picked her up, gently carrying her like a princess in the fairy stories. He lay her down on the bed and placed another kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I never thought you even remembered."  
  


Six Years Before

  
  
"Quistis?" Nida walked into the secret area alittle cautiously. Usually either Squall or Seifer were with Quistis and that meant trouble for Nida.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked over her shoulder. Nida saw the tears running down her face. For the first time he felt pity for the girl, who up until now had been the only person to best him in wit.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Nida asked, beginning to worry something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Oh Nida it's awful! Seifer is picking on me! He's saying I'm-I'm a fridge!" Nida rolled his eyes at Quistis's over-reaction.  
  
"You are only fourteen," He pointed out.  
  
"Would you-Would you get off with me?" Quistis asked. Nida coughed in shock.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Nothing to apologise for, it's just... I've never kissed a girl before," Nida scuffed his boots on the dirt. Quistis got up and took one of his hands.  
  
"There's nothing to it. Just take my lead," She leaned forward, not giving Nida a chance to escape.  
  
"Ok..." He managed to say before their lips met. Suddenly something stirred in Nida's heart, something he'd never felt before. He was also aware of something else happening, something very embarrassing. Quistis pulled away, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Love you," She whispered. Nida blinked a few times before running out of the training area. From that day on, Nida was always too shy to express himself.  
  


Present

  
  
"I remembered Nida. How could I forget?" Quistis giggled softly. Nida bit his lip, he felt like a kid again. This time there was no where to run.  
  
"I don't know what to say. Can we just, do this? For as long as it lasts?" Nida asked, as usual he was clamming up when it was most important to express what he felt inside. Quistis took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.  
  
"Perhaps we better start saving for a retirement home together then?" 


End file.
